1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus which can record images on a front surface and a back surface of a recording sheet. Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-162446) discloses, relating to a copying machine of a laser type, a technique in which where a recording sheet is transferred from a pair of feed rollers 1 toward a photoconductive drum 7 via a pair of registering rollers 2, the recording sheet is prevented from suffering from a jamming and prevented from being tensioned, by being transferred in a state in which the recording sheet is warped between the pair of feed rollers 1 and the pair of registering rollers 2.
Since this copying machine is of the laser type, even if the recording sheet is transferred again from the pair of feed rollers 1 toward the photoconductive drum 7 via the pair of registering rollers 2 in order to record an image on a back surface of the recording sheet, there is no risk in which an image recorded on a front surface of the recording sheet is transferred to the pair of feed rollers 1 and the pair of registering rollers 2, that is, ink on the front surface of the recording sheet adheres to the pair of feed rollers 1 and the pair of registering rollers 2, where the recording sheet is transferred again after the image recorded on the front surface of the recording sheet is fixed by an image-fixing device.